Iwa
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Second part of 'cold meeting' XD same warnings as last time...crack paring yaoi and lemon!


**Moonwolf:** hmm the continuing of 'cold meeting' :D only one left now

**Iwa**

Iruka tugged his hood down over his face as he entered the gates of Grass country, trying to seem like…well not a nin at least! He really shouldn't be here in Grass on the new years festival, he should have been in Konoha with friends… but Kisame said he be here.

Iruka smiled at the thought of seeing Kisame, thought the blue man did not know that Iruka was coming to see him. It would be a nice surprise for him…just as Kisame's Christmas present had been a pleasant surprise for Iruka, the shark like man giving him a simple black tread necklace with a silver snow crystal pendant hanging on. It wasn't much but it meant very much to Iruka who knew the symbolic behind it… it was one of the few things Iruka would risk his life to keep, thought it sounded silly. It was just…this was the first (and only) gift that Kisame had given him in the time they had been together.

Finally inside the village and out of the guards eyes Iruka pushed down his hood and looked around, smiling at the bodes he could see and the colours that were everywhere… it looked really nice. He took of the cloak and put it in his bag along with his other belonging, reviling a kimono underneath. Light blue on the top before ending in sea green it was, with a dark blue belt around Iruka's slim waist. At the sleeve small trinket bells were attached, occasionally making a soft shimmering sound in the noisy street.

He was quite the sight with his hair down and dressed like he was as he started to search for Kisame in the crowded streets of Iwa, the country of earth…and fireworks! Iruka grinned at the thought, he loved watching fireworks. It was really a pity they didn't have it to often in Konoha…perhaps he should rig something? After all… a prank wouldn't hurt that much.

Iruka sniggered softly at the thought as he sidestepped to avoid a gang of running and laughing children, a haggard but happy looking mother trying to follow behind them. She gave Iruka a grateful nod and a smile as he let her pass. Iruka smiled back, he knew how it was to have to many kids running around like that… after all, half of Konoha was his children, former and current students.

He stopped by a few stalls he knew Kisame might had stopped at and asked discreetly around after the big blue man, never mentioning his name or the Akatsuki. He got a lot of tips from it anyhow as he appeared to be harmless, vendors coming entranced by Iruka's soft shy smile and gentle demur.

But in the shadows…someone else were coming entranced by just the same as the vendors, staring at Iruka's soft face and lithe body as he moved nimbly through the crowds "Boss?" a new voice asked and 'Boss' smirked before speaking up.

"We got a new target" was all he said before getting up and following Iruka stealthily, two guys following him with identical smirking faces.

Iruka had no idea where Kisame could be and he sighed frustrated, he wanted to find his lover today please, grumbeling he headed to a ramen stall and sat down "well you don't seem that happy" the vendor asked with a kind smile, her blond hair falling in waves into her eyes. Iruka shoot her a slight smile, his warm honey brown eyes shimmering in the light from the lamps "just a little frustrated…I'm looking for someone…a miso ramen please" he ordered. She nodded and sat to work, the quietness in the stall soothing Iruka's frustration and slight anger.

He stared dejected on the surface in front of him before jumping slightly as the bowl of ramen was set down in front of him "there you go hun…free of charge to for being such a cutie" she winked flirtatious. Iruka blushed and thanked her before digging into the food. It wasn't as good as the stuff back home…but it would do "one chicken ramen to go please" a man sat down beside Iruka and Iruka turned his head to look at him. Quite a good looking guy he was to, short cut hair black with a soft tint of green, light tan from working it seemed and light bluish green eyes. If Iruka had to compare this man body build to someone he would say Raidou, the Hokage bodyguard.

The man turned his head to Iruka and gave a slight smirk "hello my names Kuro" he said holding out his hand. Iruka hesitated a moment before taking it "Iruka…" he said softly. Kuro chuckled "a nice name for a handsome man it seems" Iruka blushed hard "I couldn't help but hear that you are looking for someone?…mind telling me who?" he asked, looking quite open about it. Iruka hesitated again…something about this man made him feel…uneasy. Something about how his eyes watched Iruka.

But perhaps he knew something "just a guy I know… not hard to overlook as he's blue" Iruka said. Kuro hummed "you mean Hoshigaki Kisame don't you" he said, nodding to himself. Iruka lost the chopsticks in his hands and stared at Kuro "d-do you know where he is?" he asked with wide eyes. Kuro nodded with a slight smile but on the inside he was cackling as Iruka was playing right into his hands. He slid his eyes over Iruka's body and resisted the urge to lick his lips before focusing on Iruka's face again.

Lucky for him (and unlucky for Iruka) the blue clothed chuunin had not noticed the way Kuro's gaze had gone over him and was instead nibbling hard on his lips before focusing on the other man again "could you tell me where?" Kuro shook his head and watched as Iruka's shoulder dropped "but I can show you" Iruka slapped some money on the table and stood up "show me" Kuro chuckled as he accepted his chicken ramen 'hook, line and sinker…'

--

Iruka cried out as he was pushed against a wall in a dark ally, trying to fight of Kuro and his…'friends'. Iruka cursed mentally. He should have smelled it when Kuro lead him down a less travelled street, into darker places, he had just started to apologise that he had to go when two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the ally, Kuro following after, smirking darkly.

"L-let me go!" he cried out, hearing the bells from his sleeve fall on the ground with weak chimes. Kuro and his friends just laughed, and Iruka could feel one of them crouly fastening something around his neck, a cold plate of metal collar, could feel his chakra becoming blocked of from him. They had him trapped!

Iruka did the best thing he could do as his arms were held tightly and his chakra blocked off…He screamed loudly, he screamed in fear and he screamed in raw anger. Kuro just chuckled "just scream all you want little pretty… no one is going to hear you" he smirked and lent against the opposite wall. Or he did until a kunai buried its way into his throat "really now…" a cold voice but so familiar that Iruka almost cried "Kisame…" he whispered. Out of the shadow's stood the blue skinned man, dressed in casual button up shirt and black slacks as his eyes were narrowed dangerously at the two holding Iruka. Kuro had slowly slid down the wall chocking on his own blood before dying.

One of the pairs of hand let go of Iruka as one of the guys holding him stepped away and pulled out a sword, moving to attack Kisame. He just snorted and made a swift move, cutting the other man's head clean of. Then he focused on the one still holding Iruka "…if you know what's best for you…you'll let go of him" the man trembled before letting go of Iruka and running away, leaving the body's of his friends behind in the ally.

Iruka took a deep breath of air and trembled violently as Kisame quickly embraced him "Iruka…why are you here? Are you hurt?" he asked the smaller man in his arms. Iruka whimpered slightly "surprise you…my neck…" he trembled. Kisame quickly investigated Iruka's neck before breaking the collar like nothing "come on…lets get you to my hotel room" he whispered and pressed his lips against Iruka's as he rubbed Iruka's back. Iruka nipped at Kisame's blue lips gently and smiled slightly as the older man growled.

He was still startled and scared, but Kisame was Kisame… he trusted him.

--

The moment they got inside the room Kisame pressed Iruka down on the hotel bed, lips against each other as tongues tangled passionately, his hands fighting the belt of Iruka's kimono, trying to unwrap him "you…fucking…scared me…earlier" he growled against Iruka's lips. Iruka just mewled softly and pushed at Kisame's dark cloak, grinning when Kisame gave a frustrated growl and pulled away to glare at Iruka's dark blue belt "damn it…did you glue it on?" the shark like man muttered. In here, with Kisame Iruka felt more like himself again…felt like nothing could hurt him and therefore he was happier.

Iruka laughed and moved his hands to the belt, the bells still attached to his sleeve making soft sounds. Iruka easily managed to undo it but left it on, looking innocently up at Kisame "you should unwrap your gift yourself love… " he said licking his lips with wide eyes as his unbound hair made a circle around his face, framing it perfectly. Kisame groaned "your gonna be the death of me Iruka…in more then one way" his blue hands were on the belt but he did not move anymore…choosing just to look at Iruka. Iruka looked back and reached up, cupping Kisame's cheeks softly in his hands "you scared me so much…when I heard you scream…and I just knew it was you" the former seven swordsman closed his eyes and lent into Iruka's hands.

Iruka bit his lips and gently stroked Kisame's face "I'm sorr…" Kisame's black eyes flew open and there was rage in them "no…no fucking way are you saying sorry Iruka" he growled. Iruka flinched lightly in surprise at the heat in Kisame's voice "you just wanted to surprise me…and those bastard…" Kisame growled again before deflating "…I just keep thinking about…'what if you were to late Kisame?'" he turned his head and kissed Iruka's palms "I could never forgive myself, love" he whispered.

Iruka was staring at him, his lips parted before pulling Kisame down violently, crushing his own red lips to the others blue ones, kissing desperately. Kisame responded just as desperate, his hands quickly fumbling with the lose ends of the belt before throwing it somewhere in the dimly lit room.

Kneeling on the bed he pulled Iruka up into a sitting position, carefully brushing the blue kimono of Iruka with big gentle hands, his hands lovingly tracing the snow crystal necklace as lips still moving against each other. Iruka slipped his tongue over Kisame's and delighted as he opened them without a fight, letting Iruka explore the others mouth to his satisfaction. Kisame ran his hands up and down Iruka's chest as their tongues mingled, his fingers coming to a nipple to tweak it, he smirked as Iruka mewled and pulled away to pant softly, their lips still connected by a small string of saliva from their mouths.

It broke as Kisame started to gently nibble down Iruka's neck and shoulder, sucking right where neck meet shoulder. Iruka gave a soft cry and feel backwards, Kisame following him to keep Iruka writing underneath him. Iruka fumbled with the buttons on Kisame's shirt, soft sounds escaping his mouth as Kisame kept working magic on his sweet spots. He pressed helplessly against the clothes and Kisame chuckled, reaching to his own clothes to help the tan mans hands get rid of the barrier making clothes.

Iruka gasped as Kisame bit him "oh god…Kisame" he moaned as his hands meet muscled planes. Kisame chuckled again and moved down Iruka's chest, stopping to suckle on Iruka's sensitive pink nipples. Iruka moaned loudly as a hand come up to play with the other free one. Kisame twisted and sucked, twirled and pinched until both numbs were hard. Iruka mewled "oh god…Kisame more" he begged as Kisame licked his way slowly downwards, his hands gently pushing Iruka's briefs of slim hips.

"Lift your hips a little love…" he whispered against Iruka's tanned stomach before pulling it of as Iruka did as asked. The younger man gasped as his shaft was reviled to the colder air before crying out as Kisame engulfed the turgid flesh in his mouth, careful with the sharp teeth's. Iruka twisted his hands into the blue hair on Kisame's head, his hips bucking and twitching into that warm mouth that were doing delicious wicked things to him. Or he was until Kisame pinned his hips down with big powerful hands, Iruka gave a pathetic whimper and pulled on his hair but was sent into mindless pleasure as Kisame twirled his tongue over the most sensitive part of his flesh.

Then the heat was gone, leaving Iruka whining and begging for more, or he did until a oiled finger was gently probing his entrance. Iruka spread his legs wide as he stared up at Kisame who was kneeling between his legs, trying to convey his want by just his eyes "calm down love…you'll get it" Kisame soothed as he pulled Iruka's hips into his lap.

He lent forward and kissed the scar running across Iruka's nose as he slowly inserted his finger into Iruka's welcoming body. Iruka gave a soft moan and Kisame moved his lips to Iruka's instead as he slowly moved the finger in and out, oiling it up so he could slip a second in.

That made Iruka whine in slight pain but a simple kiss from Kisame stilled him and Kisame grinned as he started to scissor the fingers inside of Iruka, stretching the passage as gently as he could. Third finger and Iruka was under Kisame gasping and moaning loudly, the fingers just only brushing that sweetest bundle of nerves in Iruka's body "enough…Kisame…please more" Iruka couldn't get out more then a word at a time through his pleasured noises and gasping for air.

Kisame groaned and quickly unzipped himself, the pants becoming to tight for him to ever think wearing again before pulling both it and the boxers down "alright…just hold on love…" he muttered as he grabbed the oil bottle that Iruka hadn't noticed earlier. He hissed as he stroked his own cock with oil before throwing the empty bottle away. Iruka licked his lips and watched Kisame as he stroked the pulsing flesh a few more times before pressing the head against Iruka's entrance.

He lent up and kissed Iruka softly "ready?" he asked and Iruka nodded "yes…please Kisame" he begged. Kisame kissed him passionately and pushed in hard, his whole shaft hitting Iruka's prostate with force. Painful as it was Iruka felt more pleasure as he threw his head back with a loud scream, his vision blanking out for a few moments. As he came to Iruka could hear Kisame comforting him softly, blue hands rubbing his stomach and sides gently "its okay Ruru… its okay, just move whenever your ready" if Iruka had been in the right state of mind he would have heard the strain in Kisame's voice from being held in such a vice grip.

Iruka weakly twinned his arms around Kisame's neck and waited for him to adjust to Kisame's wide girt. He bucked his hips gently and Kisame got it, starting to gently move in and out of Iruka's tight passage. Iruka moaned softly at the feeling of finally having Kisame inside him once again, blue hands went under Iruka's knees and gently lifted Iruka's legs up on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame went faster, harder and Iruka demanded more as they both neared their peeks, moaning loudly as Iruka's nail's bit into Kisame's biceps.

Kisame growled deeply and wrapped his hand around Iruka's twitching length, pumping him in rhythm to the thrust until…Iruka screamed Kisame's name loudly, coming hard and splashing his stomach and chest with his climax. Kisame didn't stand the clenching and tightening around his cock and came soon after, Iruka's name mingled in a chocked moan as he came inside of Iruka. The brunette gave a soft moan at the warm feeling filling him as Kisame collapsed beside him, pulling the lithe man close.

They both laid together panting in after orgasmic state before Kisame took his own shirt and wiped Iruka's chest and stomach before wiping himself of. Then he dragged a blanket over them "…we'll clean up properly later…" he muttered and Iruka gave a soft hum in agreement, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the safe hold of Kisame's arms. The big man stayed awake a few moments, just staring at Iruka with soft eyes before falling asleep to, just as the fireworks of Iwa started up.


End file.
